Cries Unheard
by dark-elmo
Summary: Kagome is half demon half goddess. She is the princess of the Southern lands with unimaginable beauty. What will the other princes do to get her attention? Can Kouga keep them ALL away? Pairs undecided.
1. Rude gestures

Kagome ran through the forest at unhuman speed. She stopped once she came upon the castle she lived in.  
  
Kagome's father was of course full dog demon and her mother was a goddess. Kagome had the unlimited beauty   
  
found in NO demon or human. Kagome had long beatiful silky black hair that was came past her waist it covered   
  
her tail so she almost looked like a very beautiful women to normal men. She had that interesting aura around her   
  
that showed just what a Perfect female women and demon should be and was very fit to be any demons mate   
  
but she wasn't interested in a mate just yet, she liked to be free and do what she wanted. Her father was   
  
always gone to meetings only the lords of the north, south, east, west, and some of the council demons attend.   
  
Kouga was invited by their father to come and see what being a lord was all about just in case he passed and one   
  
of them had to take the part of taking care of the royal southern lands. Kouga asked Kagome to along to keep   
  
him company.  
  
Kagome was the second child of the South lord. Her older brother took in all his mother's apperance.  
  
He was full fox demon. He was into torturing the villages. When he was mad and went on a crazy rampage   
  
Kagome was the only one who could stop him, he couldnt deny those big gold innocent orbs anything. Kouga   
  
admitted to himself long ago that he felt something for his younger sister more then just family relationship but   
  
told no one. He didnt want Kagome to be afraid of him. But then again Kagome had grown up quit alot from the   
  
little demon who had nightmares and would always seek comfort from her older brother and was now a fearless   
  
young women.  
  
Kagome thought about how boring the meeting would be and she dreaded it for the next two days. But  
  
it couldnt be that bad if her mother had survived it when she was alive. Kagome missed her mother. She had   
  
passed away when she was still just a child. But Kagome didnt dare let it show she hated how fragile she looked.  
  
It only added to her beauty if you asked anyone else. The villagers had considered her a blessing from the gods   
  
and goddesses. Kagome had helped many villages out with illnesses and demons that attacked their village.   
  
Kagome stopped by the castle gardens before heading back to her fancy room. She like to spend some  
  
of her time in the gardens. Her mother had always spent time in the gardens and said that Kagome reminded her   
  
of a sweet innocent flower. Kagome looked up at the orange moon. She sighed, she might as well get some sleep  
  
before her servant decided to drag her out of bed to go to the meeting. Setsuna was Kagome's servant and her  
  
best friend. Kagome often went with Setsuna to the village to get food and clothes. Kagome always had a soft   
  
spot for humans. She thought they were innocent compared to her kind. As she climbed into her silk bed she   
  
hugged the pillow and thought of the meeting tomorrow. She soon fell into the dreaming state she loved so much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up Mistress." Said Setsuna while trying to shake her master awake.  
  
Kagome mumbled and clung her covers tighter over her head.  
  
"Fine you asked for it." Setsuna yanked of the covers and started tickling her best friend.  
  
"AHHH. Stop. That. Tickles." Kagome said while gasping for breath between words.  
  
Setsuna stopped and yanked her master's hand and sent Kagome to the floor.  
  
"Okay Im up." She said while rubbing her butt.  
  
"I'll go get the bath started."Setsuna smiled and walked away.  
  
Kagome got up and started towards the bathroom. She used to use the springs until her father told   
  
her it wasnt safe there and had forbidden her to. Sometimes her father was too protective of his young   
  
daughter.   
  
*A.N.: I hope you know why she cant use the spring if not ask me*  
  
She soaked in the hot water for about 30 minutes and got out so she wouldnt going to be late for   
  
breakfast and have her father kill her. She slipped into a fancy night blue silk kimono that clung to her perfect  
  
curves. Kagome looked at her self in the mirror and wonder if she had over dressed, so she took her hair down  
  
and let it cover her shoulders and back like a black silk curtain.  
  
"Oh you look great m'lady." Setsuna said from the door way  
  
"Thank you, Setsuna." Kagome said as she turned in a full circle  
  
"Okay I think you should get going before my'lord comes looking for you."Setsuna said as she   
  
pushed Kagome out the door.  
  
As Kagome came down the stiairs into the very large dinning room she had two pair of eyes on her. Her  
  
father watched his beautiful young daughter glide down the stairs with her elegance. She was just as beautiful  
  
as her mother maybe even more. Kouga went up to her and held out his arm.  
  
"You are very beautiful today sister." he smiled.  
  
"Thank you brother."  
  
They sat down and started to eat. Today was the day they would have to leave the Southern lands for   
  
meeting. She sighed and glanced out the window. She wanted to stay. She loved to be outdoor not copped up in  
  
a cairage. She sighed again earning a look from her brother.   
  
"Come sister the cairage is outside waiting." He said getting up.  
  
*A.N.: Eventhough they're demons they still are royal and cant go hopping across the lands to the meeting.*  
  
She sat stiffly and hardly moved the whole way there. She stared out the window once more. The   
  
landscapes kept calling out to her. She ached to leave. No she knew she couldnt break her promise to her   
  
brother. After 3 Hours the Cairage finally pulled to a stop. Kouga and Sukasa (Father) was already out and   
  
waiting for her to do the same. Once she was out she glanced at the large castle before them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Other guests~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Feh, I never wanted to come anyway."  
  
"You know what dad said, Inuyasha." came a bored voice.  
  
"Why cant you just take over the Northen lands, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Becaue I have a life."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
glaring contest between the two Northern princes.  
  
People started whispering about the southern princess.  
  
"I heard she coming here!"  
  
"Cant be."  
  
"I heard her mother was a goddess"  
  
"That must be where she gets the looks."  
  
"I cant wait to see how beautiful she truly is!"  
  
"I dont believe in stupid tall tales."  
  
"Nobody is more beautiful then the Western Princess."  
  
The subject had changed from the fairy tale princess to the popular Western princess. Sango wasnt like  
  
most women demons. Iuyasha had to admit she was very pretty. His own father tried to pair Sango and Sesshoumaru  
  
up and hahaha that didnt work out one bit. Sesshourmaru wouldnt put up with a stupid women. He said that women  
  
were annoying and always wanted to be pampered. He called them 'spoiled princesses'.   
  
Inuyasha walked around the room when he saw his friend from behind the food row. Miroku waved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miroku is another dog demon and Sango is um....a fox demon.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha long time no see huh?"  
  
"Yea, So whats been goin on? Have you had any luck with the women?"  
  
"Shhh. Yeah right. Every demon in this Castle knows me by now and slaps me before I even get a chance."  
  
He said saddly.  
  
"Poor girls. He paused. "So hows Kikyo?"  
  
"Oh shes doing fine. Shes around here somewhere." Miroku said looking around.  
  
"WOW look at the tail on that woman."  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw a young women looking around. Her back was to them so he really didnt get to  
  
see her face. Miroku pushed past him. Uh-no.  
  
'Where is Kouga?' thought Kagome.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
She turned around thinking it was Kouga but frowned when she saw a young man with short black hair.  
  
"My name is Miroku. You?"  
  
Kagome paused. 'um.... i could tell him...' Her thoughts were cut off when a rush of wind came from nowhere.  
  
Kagome gasped when she saw Kouga. Kouga had the man's hand which seemed to be in mid action of grabbing  
  
her rear. Kouga gave a death glare before he said.  
  
"How dare you." in a flash the poor man named Miroku was laying on the floor unconcious.  
  
'Whoa that man has issues' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you okay Sister." asked Kouga.  
  
"Yes, thanks but it wasnt needed to harm the man." Kagome reasoned.  
  
"No one should act like that towards a PRINCESS." Kouga raged.  
  
'Whoa thats his sister and shes a princess?'Inuyasha was interested now.  
  
"He didnt know who I was." she claimed.  
  
"It doesnt matter."  
  
"Kouga stop this noncense."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Kagome was on the floor. She stared in shock.   
  
'He hit me!' tears overflooded her eyes.  
  
The room went deadly silent. Kouga couldnt beleive what he had just done. He hated to see pain on her  
  
beautiful face. He wished he could take it back but he knew he couldnt.  
  
'How could someone slap a princess?' everyone thought.  
  
Kagome got up weakly and refused to look at anyone as the left the room.  
  
Kouga had never hit her before. 


	2. Princess in Distress

Kagome sunk into the bed of flowers next to the stream in the garden. Tears smeared her beautiful face and long strands of hair clung to her soft cheeks. Her hair rustled beneath her from the wind as she watched the ripples dance across the water.  
  
Kagome was in a daze when she felt something gently touch her shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome fell forward into the chilling water.  
  
She felt someone reach around her slim waist, but with no sucess it also fell in with Kagome.  
  
Too bad the stream was on about a foot deep and 5 feet wide.  
  
Kagome was on her back with an unknown object lying on top of her. She opened her eyes to find bright gold ones.  
  
The demon looked at the goddess beneath him,hint hint her hair scattered around her body and her head like a halo. And her now wet clothes clung to ALL her curves. He blushed when his eyes fell upon her chest. The man soon noticed he was caught staring. And it took him an even longer time noticing that she was in his arms NOT to mention him on top of her.  
  
Kagome couldnt help but notice all too well that this man was interested in something when he absent mindedly stared.  
  
But Kagome's attention was on his eyes. They were cold yet caring. And the demon wasn't all that bad looking. Especialy when he blushed.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at him. After all he did try to stop her from falling in.  
  
"Er.....Im sorry." the demon slowly got off the women and held out his hand.  
  
"Thats okay."  
  
"I didn't .....hurt you did I?" he looked almost worried.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry, my name is Youko Kurama. Im the prince of the western lands."  
  
"Im--"Kagome cut off.  
  
Youko's ears twitched.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think its time to leave." Youko look slightly to his left.  
  
He heard a slight growl somewhere behind him. He didnt care where it came from, he just wanted to keep his woman safe.  
  
'Wait, when did i start thinking she was mine?' Youko asked. He smirked, 'She soon will be if I can help it." 


	3. Games of Seduction

Thank you guys for pointing that out... Kouga is a wolf I was thinking of Kurama. Does nobody even care who the eastern prince is, or did you all forget about the East?  
  
Cries Unheard Chapter 3 'Games of Seduction'

* * *

Kagome tensed as Kurama elegantly glided through the halls with her hanging from his arms.

* * *

Kouga came out of the shadows of the garden after seeing that the Silver haired fox demon had quickly run off with his sister. He had come out to apologize to Kagome for his rudeness until he found the youkai being a little too friendly with her. Before he could stop himself a fearsome growl had released itself from his throat, and in a flash they were gone. No matter. He'd find him later and rip out that sweet vocal box of his. With that Kouga disappeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

Kagome felt a little helpless having a sexy Fox Demon carry her all the way to her room. It wasn't necessary and she didn't like feeling helpless. She tried to push against his chest but he wouldn't let her budge. They finally slowed down and once they reached her door he seemed a little reluctant to let her go and just stared at her.  
  
"Um-.... Youko right?" Kagome asked, but he didn't bother answering so she decided to continue anyway, "Uh, thanks I really appreciate all the attention but I'm sure I'll be fine if you could just...put me down."  
  
Youko's eyes came back into focus on the Demon in his arms. "Huh?"  
  
'Huh! What a stupid thing to say! Youko you idiot! You were caught staring and then you say HUH? I see I taught myself well' Youko scolded himself.  
  
Kagome watched as Youko seemed to zoom right back into his own world. She was becoming annoyed and so she cleared her throat to get his attention.  
  
Youko blushed and went to put the girl down on her own feet in a rush and ended up almost dropping the girl but caught her before she could hit the ground.  
  
'IDIOT!' Youko up righted the girl and instantly turned around and left before she could see his humiliation.  
  
Kagome watched as the figure retreated rather quickly and walked into her room.  
  
"What nerve! He had probably planned that little incident in the garden," Kagome fumed, "And then suddenly grabs me and takes off. Making me feel helpless, then when he puts me down he drops me and then catches me again. What was that demon thinking?! Was he just showing off, or trying to give me the scare of my life?"  
  
Kagome thought about all the people that must've seen them. 'Oh no! Just wait till my brother finds out.' Kagome pouted. She decided to forget it for now and take a long bath and settle down under the warm covers. Tomorrow was the meeting and it would be a long day.

* * *

Morning awoke along with all that slumbered within the gigantic castle. The servants busied themselves readying the breakfast that was high on demand by the lord of the eastern Castle.  
  
One by one the table began to fill with high-class demons, Lords and their Ladies sat up at the very front of the table. Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed to be the first siblings to arrive as they sat across the table from one another. They were engaged in small talk mostly a one-way conversation with a few responses from Kagome and nods from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Then Kouga came in and sat next to Kagome and sent death glares toward Sesshoumaru who decided to ignore the wolf demon and continue to stare at Kagome. She actually wasn't the typical princess who was only interested in herself. He glanced away once he younger half brother, Inuyasha, stomped into the dinning room noisily and, to Sesshoumaru's dismay, sat next to him, in front of Kouga.  
  
Kagome noticed that the young male that had sat down next to Sesshoumaru had also starting staring at her. Kagome was either becoming agitated or embarrassed, she hoped nothing was hanging on her face as she stared back at the Hanyou.  
  
Next came a beautiful young woman, who Kagome learned was named Sango, Princess of the Western Lands, who had sat next to Kagome. Kagome smiled warmly at her, and they instantly became friends.  
  
Next was none other than Youko, Prince of Western Lands. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted Kagome and blushed, but it quickly faded as if it was never there. Kagome sighed as she noticed yet another male staring at her. She decided to ignore it and go on talking to Sango.  
  
Youko pulled himself out of his thoughts and sat next to the Northern Prince, Sesshoumaru. And glanced around at the other princes and princesses, but he eyes would always return to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had noticed that breakfast not begun and decided to share his question aloud.  
  
"Why are we still waiting to eat?" not saying it to anyone in particular.  
  
"Because, Inuyasha, we are waiting for the Eastern Heirs." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.  
  
"Oh yes, Vile children I hear." Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"I Never heard of them." Kagome stared back at her innocently.  
  
"Three of them, but only one of them seems halfway decent." Sango smiled.  
  
Just then the table fell silent as a handsome male, with long black wavy hair that floated past his waist and deep crimson eyes, strolled in and stopped next to the Lord of the East.  
  
"Naraku? What happened to your brother and sister?" The lord's deep voice filled the room.  
  
"It seems that they can't keep each other from trying to shred the other's throat. I tried to stop them but.... they have become uncooperative." Naraku frowned at his father.  
  
"Very well. Take a seat son. I will deal with them later." Naraku bowed and took a place on the other side of Inuyasha.  
  
Youko noticed Kagome staring at the attractive hanyou, Naraku, and he immediately felt anger and jealousy swell within him and instantly looked away.  
  
A shrill female voice was heard down the hall.  
  
"Get Back Here!" The woman walked into the dinning room and glanced around the table, ignoring all of the people in the room that were staring at her. She quickly noticed the black spiked hair and the black suit sitting next to Youko.  
  
"How dare you-," The woman pointed towards Youko but before the woman finished her sentence her father interrupted.  
  
Kagome stared to where Kagura was pointing wondering why she would be pointing at Youko and then noticed surprisingly another young male sitting next to Youko. He too was quite attractive.  
  
"Kagura, that is quite enough. Take you seat and I will speak with you later." Kagura didn't even spare her father a glance as she glared daggers at Hiei, who in return just smirked victoriously. She took the only seat that was now open which was next to Kouga.  
  
After that breakfast had started everyone instantly jumped into conversation. Kagura continually hit on Kouga, who spared her a much attention as possible. Inuyasha started talking to Sango. Youko and Hiei seemed to be best friends and quickly started talking about anonymous stuff. Kagome stared a Sesshoumaru, who concentrated on his food and ate in silence, her gaze then moved towards the handsome Naraku. Who seemed to stare at his sister and her brother in disgrace as he too ate in silence.  
  
Once breakfast was over everyone flooded out of the room and among various places in the castle. The meeting would begin in seven hours. Kagome found herself walking aimlessly through the halls until she bumped into someone as she turned the corner.  
  
"Oh, gomen." Kagome said quickly as she looked up into the demon's face and gasped.  
  
Naraku stared at the girl that had accidentally bumped into him. He had seen her during breakfast but paid no mind to her. Now as he stared into the woman's face he could see the beauty radiating from it. The woman began to walk the other way until he found himself reaching out and grabbing a hold of her wrist.  
  
"No, wait." Naraku said gently as he pulled the girl forward again. "What is your name?"  
  
"Eh, mine?" Kagome looked up into Naraku's face and began to blush, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Beautiful name to suit a beautiful woman," Naraku graced his lips with a breathtaking smile. "I'm Naraku Onigumo, Prince of the East Lands. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Kagome felt herself blush even more. 'Is this man really talking to me?' Kagome let out a sigh without thinking.  
  
Naraku noticed the sigh escape and his eyes were quickly drawn towards the pink luscious lips that released it. It was his desire to just take away their innocent look in a gently but demanding kiss. And he knew he would get it.  
  
"Well, Higurashi-san I hope to see you around." And with that he gently pulled Kagome toward him as he lowered his head and took her innocent lips in a kiss that took her breath away.  
  
Kagome felt like she was going to faint, but she wanted more from Naraku. She wanted to ravage his soft, hot lips with her own. But knew it wouldn't be lady-like to just make out with him in the castle halls. No matter how much her hormones wanted it. This was the first time she felt desire towards another demon.  
  
Naraku pulled away, as soon as he knew he had her in his grasp. He smiled his charming smile and walked past the girl without a glance back.

* * *

Kagome stared at space that Naraku had been occupying before he left. When she came to realization of what happened a blush spread across her delicate features along with a wonderful smile. For once she was glad she came.  
  
Kagome continued to walk towards the end of the hall only to bump into another person. Another male. Kagome's lips were still tingling.  
  
"Gomen." Kagome absentmindedly replied without even looking at the person.  
  
The man stared down at the girl and wasn't used to just being ignored. The woman tried to go around him and he blocked he way.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she watched the man dressed in all black block her way. She tried to go around him again but to avail.  
  
"Do you have a problem?" Kagome stared into the man's odd shaped eyes.  
  
"You must be brave or just plain arrogant to talk to me like that." Hiei stared down at the pitiful woman and could feel her anger going. Hiei smirked as the fire lit her eyes.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Kagome glared at the man, he had been the one who sat next to Youko.  
  
'He may be attractive but his attitude just blows the whole intimate moment.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Hiei, being a mind reader, couldn't help but laugh aloud at her thoughts.  
  
Kagome looked him to see what was so funny.  
  
"Blows the whole moment, Huh? You want to see an intimate moment woman?" Hiei pushed Kagome up against the castle wall and blocked both of her exits with his arms.  
  
Kagome became startled as he pushed her and blushed as he lowed his face mere centimeters from hers. Kagome closed her eyes but could still feel his light breath on her rosy lips. Her body was going haywire.  
  
Hiei could smell her enticing sent but fought the urge that any male demon would have of desire for her. He backed away from her and chuckled.  
  
Kagome heard the soft laughter and opened her eyes. Hiei stared back at her.  
  
"For me being arrogant I didn't know I could arouse you so much." Hiei watched the woman blushed wildly and smirked. He continued to walk down the hall he had been previously before he decided to change is mind and take her there.

* * *

(A/N) Hiei! You devil, you. So how did you like it...I'm surprised it turned out so good. R&R.  
  
Information on the Characters: Kagome: ½ wolf demon ½ goddess, princess of Southern Lands Kouga: wolf demon, Prince of Southern Lands. Sango: Fox Demon, Princess of Western Lands. Youko: Fox Demon, Prince of Western Lands. Sesshoumaru: Dog demon, Prince of Northern Lands. Inuyasha: Hanyou/Dog demon, Prince of Northern Lands. Naraku: Hanyou/Cold demon, Prince of Eastern Lands. Hiei: Fire Demon, Prince of Eastern Lands. Kagura: Wind Demon, Princess of Eastern Lands.  
  
Any questions? Just ask. 


	4. The Rules

WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE REVEIW Kurama and Hiei's lovable hime??? Don't want to piss her off any time soon. Eh. Sorry for that its 1 o'clock in the morning and I'm listening to Micheal Jackson. Wait…and I'm writing a chapter???? Stupid! Oh well: )enjoy!

Cries Unheard Chapter 4!

The Rules

* * *

"Why that…that…erg!" Kagome stormed down the hall. 

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked up to see another man running towards her.

"Oh no…" Kagome groaned when she had seen her brother, Kouga, headed straight for her.

Kouga was only a few feet ahead of her when he abruptly stopped and sniffed. "What the hell is that smell?!"

Kagome flushed, "What are you talking about?"

Kouga came closer and sniffed again, "It's…it's you."

Kagome face blushed before she smacked her brother upside his head, "How dare you!"

"Ow! You fiend! That hurt!" Kouga rubbed his head as he pouted.

"Serves you right." Kagome looked around. "I thought you were speaking with Kagura."

Kouga almost seemed to retch at the name, "Once I got out of the dining room, I ran. I hope I don't have to see that revolting woman again."

Kagome laughed at her brother.

"Oh yeah, and I came to take you to the meeting."

"Already?" Kagome stared at him. It sure hadn't seemed like 7 hours.

"Well, no. We still have two hours left." Kouga's smile left, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

Kagome's face paled. "About what, dear brother."

Kouga linked arms with her and they walked out into the garden. "About a few of the princes here. I don't want you to get involved with them it will only cause trouble. Especially the Eastern heirs."

"Why would I do a thing like that, Kouga?" Kagome hoped she looked innocent.

Kouga lifted an eyebrow, "I can smell them on you, Kag'. Plus, my little sister isn't so little anymore." Kouga replaced his smile.

Kagome laughed, "No, I guess not."

"I've been meaning to tell you, I'm sorry about the other day. I never meant to hurt you. That would never be my intention." Kouga looked at Kagome, "Do you forgive me?"

Kagome had forgotten all about the incident, "Of course dear brother."

"Great, Lets grab something to eat."

They headed down to the kitchen merrily talking about tall-tales, forgotten lies, and retched politics. The debate went on forever, until a servant came in and busied herself with the dinner feast. The woman seemed to have just noticed Kagome when she burst out laughing at one of Kouga's comments.

"Malady, Milord, Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

Both faces turned to shock as they ran out of the kitchen and down the halls, laughing at their stupidness.

"Last one there is a personal servant for a week." Kouga yelled when he was a few yards ahead of her.

"Not fair!"

Of course Kouga won and waited for Kagome by the huge oak doors. Kagome gave a curt nod before he pulled open and revealed the waiting demons inside.

Kagome step in and was met by all eyes. The first pair of eyes belonged to her friend Sango, who smiled back at her. The second pair was of confusion and shock, which was owned by her big brother, Youko. The third pair were emotionless, Sesshoumaru's. The fourth was in awe, Inuyasha's. The fifth, sixth, and seventh all appeared emotionless, Naraku's, Hiei's, and Kagura's.

Hiei was surprised to see this worthless servant showing up at an important meeting by Royals. Maybe she was new and had gotten confused. 'This'll be fun.' Hiei stood and began walking towards the girl.

Kagome caught Hiei's eyes and immediately began to blush. He was headed straight for her. She gulped and held her breath, but she never staggered from his gaze, that is until it adverted to an object behind her.

Hiei had found that the prince of the Southern Lands seemed to be quite interested in sending him death glares.

'Touch my sister and you will die.' Kouga seethed.

'How was I suppose to realize this whore was a Princess. You just spoiled my fun tonight.' Hiei smirked.

'Just watch your back, you son-of-a-bi-'

"Kouga, Kagome, have a seat so we can begin." Her father barked impatiently.

'Oh god, I hope he's not too upset.' Kagome panicked.

Kagome kept her posture straight not only to stay wide-awake but was becoming tense about all the stares she was receiving. The blood in her face flickered to a boil as she caught Naraku's side ways glance, flashing her a charming smile.

'Oh god.' Kagome wanted to cover her face but she tried her best to pay attention, her brother was starting to send worried glances her way.

Hiei had returned to his seat after 10 or so minutes after leaving on Kagome's and Kouga's arrival.

* * *

'Glad you decided to join us, Hiei.' Youko scowled. 

'I had business.'

Youko noticed Hiei seemed distracted but said nothing of it. Youko's eyes wandered around the room aimlessly until they sought a certain demon. He felt his nose twitch at the smell, and he barely kept in a growl. Naraku and Hiei had placed their scent all over her!

'Been having fun with a certain demon?' Youko barely kept his angry façade.

Hiei sent him a stiff look as a warning. 'I have no interest in her.'

'So I guess she rubbed herself onto you?' He doubted this very much and his patience was wiring very thin.

'Jealous?' Hiei teased.

* * *

Oh gods had Kagome wished she had taken a bath. She wanted to shrink away when Sango had asked her if 'she was taking interest in a few princes?' 

"Of course not!" Kagome hoarsely whispered back, blushing madly.

Sango gave her a glowing smile, as if she knew a secret. Kagome wanted to smack her upside her head and scream that she wasn't fooling around with anyone!

Kagome was heatedly looking around the room. It seemed everyone had lost interest in her finally. Youko seemed to be having an internal battle by the horrible faces he was making. Naraku had been sitting there for the rest of the meeting watching the lords speak of war plans and unions, as had Sesshoumaru. Kagura had been flirting shamelessly with Kouga from across the table, turning Kouga's face a bright green. Sango seem to fiddle with the trends of her gown and sigh every now and then. Kagome sighed herself and gazed up. Not really seeing anything until her eyes landed on Inuyasha's. Both elbows were pinned on the table and both hands were extended from his head to hold it up. He was staring straight at her. Kagome wanted to reach over the table and slap the dazed look off his face for being so rude. Kagome blinked twice and scrunched up her face in concentration, willing his gaze to be directed at someone else.

It seemed Kagome had been making retched faces because Kouga had leaned over and asked her if she would be all right. Kagome blushed at how stupid she must have looked. Damn them all!

Finally the meeting had ended and they were all released.

* * *

A/N 

Heh! I finally finished it after a month and a half of working on it! It's 3 in the morning so I'll make this quick. (Cheers) Ok -.-; anyway, Hurry up and review I'm bringing Sesshoumaru into the next chapter . SO HURRY. Or suffer : D!


End file.
